


Odżywianie

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, F/M, ciąża, głód, karmienie piersią
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno
Summary: Można to opowiadanie przeczytać również na moim bloguHandlarz Iluzji





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nutrition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589709) by [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry). 



Ta brzemienność była wypadkiem. Sans miał chcicę, akurat w połowie Twojego cyklu, czyli w okresie, kiedy ciało też desperacko pragnęło zbliżenia. Rezultatem tygodniowego seksu była ciąża w podziemnym świecie, który chce Cię doszczętnie zniszczyć. Sans właściwie zamkną Cię w swoim pokoju, kiedy tylko to odkrył pogrążając się kompletnie w mieszaninie lęku i troski. Przyłożyłaś rękę do brzucha i poczułaś wyraźne kopnięcie dziecka. Kościste palce zacisnęły się na Twoich, Sans usiadł na skraju łóżka obok Ciebie. Otaczał go wyraźny aromat pyłu i krwi. Musiał też palić jakieś papierosy. Musnęłaś wargami jego skroń, zimną i wilgotną.  
-Witaj w domu.  
-byłaś grzeczna? - choć nie miałaś gdzie się udać, a mieszkańcy Snowdin nie próbowali Cię już zabić, nadal zadawał to samo pytanie, codziennie  
-Tak, właśnie myślę o imieniu dla dziecka – przesunął się i położył swoją czaszkę na Twoich nogach. Gdybyś miała opisać zmęczonego kościotrupa, wskazałabyś na Sansa. Przymykał oczy, tworząc iluzję, że idzie spać – Większość takich jakie ja znam, nie pasuje do tych tutaj  
-cóż, jesteś człowiekiem. wszystko tutaj dla ciebie jest obce. - przeciągnął się i zaczął gładzić Twoje ciało, póki nie dotknął brzucha – trzymasz dziecko w swojej miednicy, już to samo w sobie jest dziwne  
-Jak wygląda ciąża u szkieletów?  
Wzruszył ramionami, nieoczekiwanie jego oczy wróciły do życia. Popatrzył na Ciebie, zacisnął palce na materiale swojej bluzy  
-nazwijmy go aster  
-Czy to nie jest kwiat?  
-naprawdę? huh, nie wiedziałem – westchnął i wyciągnął małą torebkę ze swojej kieszeni, a następnie przystawił ją do Twojej klatki piersiowej – może jak to zjesz to wpadnie ci coś do głowy  
Chwyciłaś pakunek szybko nisko mrucząc, kiedy go otwierałaś. Oblizałaś wargi. Musisz pamiętać, aby brać niewielkie gryzy burgera i uważnie przeżuwać nim połkniesz. Nie jadłaś od trzech dni. Przełknęłaś kęs i popatrzyłaś na Sansa. Przyglądał Ci się, jego uśmiech był spokojny... jak nigdy, kościste palce pieściły Twoje udo. Jadłaś teraz, a Papyrus jadł wczoraj wieczorem i dziś popołudniu. Wiedziałaś, że Sans rozdawał swoje racje żywnościowe między Ciebie i jego brata. Pytanie nasunęło się więc samo... Przełamałaś na pól burgera by podać mu go. Sans mrugnął zaskoczony, ale zaraz potem pokręcił przecząco głową  
-nie, jedz, wezmę coś u grillbiego  
-Sans – wzięłaś gryza, przeżułaś nim się nad nim pochyliłaś i dotknęłaś wargami jego zębów. Zareagował natychmiast i otworzył szczękę, by wsunąć język do Twoich ust by wepchnąć tam jedzenie. Przywarł mocniej do Ciebie, mogłaś usłyszeć irytację w elektronicznej melodii jaka przebrzmiewała w Twojej słowie  
-ty i dziecko tego potrzebujecie, nie bądź niewdzięczna  
Przełknęłaś jedzenie. Sans zawsze był przewrażliwiony, robił co mógł aby utrzymać Ciebie i Papyrusa w zdrowiu i szczęściu. Czasami korzystał z drastycznych, przerażających metod by to osiągnąć, tym razem jednak było inaczej. Wiedziałaś, że jego dusza nie jest stabilna, potrzebował tego jedzenia aby trzymać się w kupie. Skończyłaś swojego burgera, a opakowanie wrzuciłaś do kosza obok łóżka.  
-Sans – uniosłaś swój sweter do góry odsłaniając nagie ciało. Przystawiłaś palec do swoich miękkich sutków i zaczęłaś je pocierać – Wiedz, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy?  
-nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdyby było inaczej – podniósł się i położył na Tobie zmuszając Cię tym samym do legnięcia na poduszki. Przystawił swoje zęby do Twoich ust i czekał, aż rozchylisz wargi. Kiedy to zrobiłaś jego język znalazł drogę pieszcząc Twój, jednocześnie obejmując Cię mocniej – jesteś niewyżyta.  
-to moje hormony – stęknęłaś, kiedy językiem błądził po Twoim karku. Zimny i śliski jak owoce morza, jednak było w nim coś dziwnego co budziło w Tobie najgłębsze żądze za każdym razem, kiedy muskał Twoją skórę.  
-Sans...- przygryzł skórę, wyswobadzając stłumiony jęk z Ciebie. Jego język zatoczył jeszcze jedno łapczywe koło nim uniósł głowę  
-tak powinnaś się teraz do mnie zwracać? - poczułaś jak się rumienisz, miałaś ochotę ze wstydu owinąć się kocem. Naprawdę nie miałaś ochotę na tego typu zabawę w tej chwili, wbrew temu co sądził.  
-Panie, dotkniesz mnie? - zacisnął zęby na Twoim sutku, dość mocno by zabolało, lecz nie na tyle by zostawić na nim jakikolwiek ślad. Rozsunęłaś nogi na boki i zacisnęłaś ręce dookoła jego pleców przysuwając go bliżej siebie. Poczułaś jak obejmuje cały Twój sutek wsadzając go sobie do ust, przesunął językiem, a potem zaczął ssać,. W tym momencie zamarł, a Ty poczułaś jak wycieka z piersi coś ciepłego.  
Cudownie, jest pewnie w szoku.  
Zapewne nie smakuje mu Twoje mleko.  
Brzydzi się Tobą.  
-...  
-Sans? - Otworzyłaś oczu szerzej, kiedy poczułaś, że znowu go ssie mocniej niż poprzedno.  
-kurwa to smakuje tak dobrze  
-N...naprawdę? - Spojrzał na Ciebie jednak nie wypuścił Twojej piersi  
-pozwól, że przypomnę, głoduję, teraz nawet spaghetti papyrusa smakowałoby dobrze – wywróciłaś oczami, przygryzłaś wargi kiedy poczułaś kolejne zassanie. To nie bolało, było nawet przyjemne, jednak na tyle przyjemne na ile może powiedzieć to masochista. Najważniejszym jednak wydawał się fakt, że pomagałaś swojemu kochankowi, nawet jeżeli nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.  
A może zdawał? Z Sansem nigdy nic nie wiadomo.  
Przysunął Twoje ciało bliżej do swojego, mruczał przeciągle, pił łapczywie, jego palce wbiły się w Twoje ciało. Uniosłaś rękę i instynktownie zaczęłaś gładzić go po czaszce z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy  
-Kocham cię, Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Można to opowiadanie przeczytać również na moim blogu  
> [Handlarz Iluzji](http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/2016/11/undertale-horrortale-odzywianie.html)


End file.
